The present invention relates in general to a gaming device and a method of operating a gaming device, and, more particularly, to a gaming device and method of operating a gaming device having a game which includes distributing terminators to each of a plurality of game elements upon an occurrence of an event in the game, wherein subsequent selection or indication of one of the elements with a distributed terminator causes termination of the game.
Contemporary gaming devices such as slot machines include a primary or base games and may also include one or more secondary or bonus games. The primary game typically begins or is initiated upon a wager placed by a player. The primary games typically generates one or more symbols using a symbol generator. If the gaming device generates a predetermined combination of symbols, the player wins a value. In addition, if the player reaches a bonus triggering event in the primary game, the gaming device advances the player to a bonus game or round where the player can accumulate additional values. The traditional bonus triggering event occurs when the player reaches a predetermined combination of symbols on a plurality of reels.
Certain well known bonus games provide the player with an opportunity to win a bonus award by choosing one or more selections from a group of selections. One or more terminators are associated with the selections. The player picks from a group of selections until the player picks a terminator. When the player obtains a terminator, the game provides the player the awards associated with the selections picked prior to picking the terminator. Examples of selection games with terminators are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,190,255 and EP 0 945 837 A2.
There is a continuing need to develop new and interesting types of games that allow players to increase the level of player excitement and enjoyment.